poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders meets Hercules
This is how Trying to shut down the portal and Takanuva returns goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. [ Umarak the Hunter: I gotta be there when it happens. Ernest Penfold: Ryan, you could turn this portal machine off. [ Ryan F-Freeman: This all stops... now! to press the button appears Umarak the Hunter: DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!! breathes in and out thinks and taps his foot Umarak the Hunter: Ryan, just back away. doesn't know what to do Umarak the Hunter: Please don't press that shutdown button, you gotta trust me. Ryan F-Freeman: And I should trust you why?! After you stole the mask? After you did?! I don't even know who you are! Umarak the Hunter: Look, I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on! If you'd just let me explain-- beeps and the ground begins to shake again Uh-oh, oh, no! Brace yourselves! summons his Keyblade and plants it on the ground to keep him steady hugs Carmelita Fox starts pulling in Computer: T minus thirty-five seconds. Umarak the Hunter: in mid-air Wh-whoa-aaaah! Ryan F-Freeman: Aaah! a wooden support and grabs on Crystal: Ryan! sees her ankle is hooked onto a wire over the stand the button is on Ryan F-Freeman: Crystal! Hurry! Shut it down! crawls along the wire toward the button Umarak the Hunter: after her No! Crystal, Crystal, wait! Stop! Aah! knocks him away from Crystal Umarak the Hunter: Matau, what're you doing?! Matau on the head) I gave you an order! Matau T. Monkey: Sorry, Umarak - if that is your real name - but I have a new mission now! Protecting these guys! Umarak the Hunter: Matau, you idiot, let me go! [Ryan pushes off from the support beam and hits Umarak and Matau Ryan F-Freeman: Go! Crystal, press the red button! Shut it down! Umarak the Hunter: No, you can't! Ryan away You gotta trust me! Crystal: Umarak. (crying) I don't even know, if you're my friend! I wanna believe you, but-- Umarak the Hunter: Then listen to me. Remember when I said I wanted to tell you guys something? Computer: T-minus twenty seconds. scream as the portal flashes and pushes Ryan, Umarak, Matau, and the others against the opposite wall. Crystal prepares to push the button when Umarak speaks and stops to listen Umarak the Hunter: I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family! Ryan F-Freeman: Crystal, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head! thinks Umarak the Hunter: Look into my eyes, Crystal! You really think I'm a bad guy? Ryan F-Freeman: He's lying! Shut it down NOW! Umarak the Hunter: Crystal, please! looks back and forth between Ryan and Umarak, trying to decide who to trust Computer: Ten. Nine. looks away and lowers her hand to the button, then looks at Umarak Crystal: Umarak... Computer: Six. Five. lifts her hand Crystal: I trust you. lets go of the stand and floats up Ryan F-Freeman: CRYSTAL, ARE YOU CRAZY?! WE'RE ALL GONNA- Computer: One. heroes all disappear in an explosion of light as each of them screams. A flash of blinding light engulfs all of Volcano Island. Then, everything comes down to earth. The portal, now a mess of tangled wires and metal, glows bright blue. A figure emerges from the portal. The blue light fades behind him. He walks forward, places a hand on the cover of the first journal, then picks it up and places it into the inside pocket of a long, dark coat Ryan F-Freeman: What...? Who is that? Umarak the Hunter: The Master of Light... figure pulls off his goggles and clothing, revealing him wearing the Mask of Light and covered in white and gold armor Umarak the Hunter: My brother. Ryan F-Freeman: Sweet Solus Prime! Crystal: Is this the part where one of us faints? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Allow me to do the honors. faints nudges Ryan Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan? Is he okay? nods Ryan Tokisaki: I did know. The first time Ryan faints is when Crystal revealed to be an alien. gets up and brushes the dust off his Sora outfit Ryan F-Freeman: I suppose you could say that. cleans his glasses sighs in relief is in awe Ranyx: Takanuva. You're here.